1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system, and in particular, a progressive jackpot system that allows a gaming machine to provide a progressive jackpot.
2. Background Information
The value of a jackpot is one of the most attractive features for players who select gaming machines in a casino. The higher the jackpot value is, the more attractive a gaming machine is. In general, one or more gaming machines are linked to a common jackpot controller, and constitute a single jackpot system. The jackpot controller uses a lottery process to determine whether or not to provide a jackpot for one of the linked gaming machines. In a progressive jackpot system, a progressive jackpot controller repeatedly increments a jackpot value by a percentage of each bet on gaming machines linked to the progressive jackpot controller until one of the gaming machines wins a jackpot (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,055). The increasing jackpot value is displayed on each of the gaming machines. The higher the jackpot value rises, the more players are attracted to the gaming machines. Accordingly, the increasing pace of the jackpot value is further accelerated with time. This further attracts the players to the gaming machines in the progressive jackpot system.
When one of the gaming machines has won a jackpot, the jackpot value is reset to a default value. The increment of the jackpot value is actually equal to a percentage of each bet placed on any of the gaming machines in the progressive jackpot system. While the jackpot value is low, fewer players are attracted to play games on the gaming machines. Accordingly, the jackpot value is increased at a relatively slow pace. This further lowers players' motivation to play on the gaming machines in the progressive jackpot system. On the other hand, the payout percentage of the progressive jackpot system set to be maintained at a desired level prevents the increase in the increment rate of the jackpot value to a desirable level. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the period of time during which the jackpot value is low, and thereby improve the occupancy rates of the gaming machines.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved progressive jackpot system which can improve the occupancy rates of gaming machines, while the payout percentage of the progressive jackpot system is maintained at a desired level. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.